


A Simple Misunderstanding

by xXpurpleskiesXx



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Friendship, Misunderstandings, Will Add More Later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 00:39:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19779739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXpurpleskiesXx/pseuds/xXpurpleskiesXx
Summary: "I came over to see if you wanted to go out to dinner with me but come to find your keeping secrets from me.""Keeping secrets? What on earth are you talking about?"One-Shot, Rico/Ian.





	A Simple Misunderstanding

**Author's Note:**

  * For [QuietCelt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuietCelt/gifts).



_**Title:**_ A Simple Misunderstanding

 _ **Disclaimer:** _I don't own any of the characters or the series. 

_**Pairings:** _RicoxIan, Mentioned AnkaxMitabi. 

_**Notes:**_ My writing is a bit dusty but hopefully you all still enjoy. Here's a gift for quietcelt, well because I believe she deserves it and I believe her birthday is this week so if it is, Happy Birthday!!! Also I figured I'd contribute to the RicoxIan tab since they deserve more love. Also if anyone knows of a beta please let me know I'd be forever grateful. No warnings for this one except two curse words but nothing too bad. Hopefully they're not completely OOC, but I always try to keep that to a minimum. 

* * *

_**A Simple Misunderstanding** _

* * *

A silent yawn escaped the woman's lips as she pushed the door to her condo open withdrawing the key with a turn and stepping inside. Dropping her keys and purse in the end table by the door she locked her door as she let out another yawn. 

To say that the young blonde was exhausted was an understatement. Then again working 10 hour shifts for the 6th day in a row does that and today had been a rather stressful day at work. The frustration started to build up so much that with 2 hours to go to her shift the stress was bubbling and dealing with rather condescending customer who was irate was the beginning. Nanaba had to quickly tell her that she would take care of the customer and promptly told her to take off a bit early and that she deserved it once she saw the tears of frustration forming on the corner of Rico's eyes.

'Thank you Nanaba,' the woman thought as she took a breath walking into the kitchen. 

Honestly she was ready to take a long soak in the tub and then head to bed and sleep if she was lucky through most of the morning. Thankfully she was off the next day so she could afford to sleep in. Maybe catch Anka for brunch or a late lunch. She hadn't spoken to her since last night where she came over. With a yawn she walked to the foyer, then she stopped in her tracks as she looked around her condo and realized something seemed off. 

'That's weird,' she thought to herself, 'I know for a fact that I didn't leave the desk light on I turned it off before going out.' Frowning and with a touch of panic setting in she quietly walked over to the coat closet and took out an umbrella and held as if it were a bat as she tiptoed around her apartment to check if anyone had indeed let themselves in.

Scanning the living room nothing seemed out of place and it was dark with the exception of the soft wall light next to the television. She almost let out a sigh of relief but then noticed dim light coming from the direction of her bedroom.

'Ok who in the hell..' she thought as she walked to her bedroom. Rico stopped in front of the bedroom door and listened.

It was quiet but the light was on. Pushing fear aside, she pushed the door open wide and stepped in and then blinked. There on the corner if her bed sat Ian. He didn't seem to notice her at first. He seemed lost in his thoughts. Throwing the umbrella she planned on using as a weapon it landed across the room with a loud thump. That snapped Ian out and he looked up at her. Seconds passed.

"You're home." he said finally acknowledging her.

Rico frowned at his tone. It was dismissive laced with anger and that didn't sit well with her.

"Okay what's your problem?" she asked not wanting to drag this out. The blonde was tired and all she wanted to do was sleep. 

Ian let out a grunt. "You tell me Rico."

The blondes eyebrows furrowed and she frowned. What was he going on about? "You came to my apartment when I wasn't home and your apparently upset at me over something so what is it? Because I sure as hell don't know." she shot back. 

"I came over to see if you wanted to go out to dinner with me but come to find your keeping secrets from me." 

"Keeping secrets? What on earth are you talking about?" 

Getting up he gestured for her to follow him. Walking behind him he stopped in her bathroom and he nodded towards the trash. Rico's eyes landed on the item that was laying on top and she now understood what had hom sp upset. And she couldn't really fault him. Sighing in relief she let out a chuckle and Ian's head snapped up to look at her with a frown.

"Glad to know that you find this amusing." he muttered lowly.

"Ian," she spoke softly, "that's not mine."

"Rico, it has to be yours it's in your bathroom who else is it gonna belong to?"

"It was Anka." was her response. 

The brunette looked down at her with a frown and confusion evident in his eyes. "How would-"

Rico cut him off mid sentence with a sigh.

"Look Ian I'm not supposed to say anything because it's not my place too and it was something she or Mitabi should tell you but, Anka was her last night. She was in a panic and wanted a friend as she tried to figure out once for all what was happening. We bought a test and she took it here not wanting to be alone. And sure enough she's pregnant." She watched as her words sunk in and then he cursed under his breath. 

Looking up at her, "Shit Rico I'm so sorry...I"

"It's ok. I totally get it. I'd probably overreact as well in the situation."

Ian walked over to her and brought her into a hug. The blonde relaxed in his arms.

"I really am sorry."

"I know Ian," pulling away to look at him she added, "don't do that again. Ian if something of this magnitude happened you need to know that i'd tell you first."

"I know I just jumped to conclusions. It was stupid of me to assume."

Rico was going to reply with something quick-witted but decided against it since she wanted to get over this minor misunderstanding and really wanted to relax and de-stress. Ian heard her yawn and he looked down at her and smiled. 

"Tired?" he asked. He noticed she had yawned like 4 times since she's been home. 

The blonde nodded and yawned again.

"It's been one of those days I take it?"

"It's been one of those weeks." she said with a chuckle.

"Want to talk about it?"

Shaking her head, "No...at least not tonight."

"How about I draw you a bath with your favorite bubble bath and candle?"

"You read my mind."

The blonde watched him disappear into the bathroom. Moments later she heard water run as it filled the tub. She took the time to look for a towel and and look for her pajamas. Minutes later Ian emerged from the bathroom. "All set." he said with a smile. Walking towards her boyfriend she gave him a hug before muttering a thanks. 

"Hey I'm gonna go grab us up some food from our favorite take out spot while you enjoy your bath. Okay?"

"Sounds like a plan."

"You want your usual? Or did you want to try something else?"

Nodding her reply he smiles as he turned to head out. 

"Hey Ian."

He paused turning his head to the side, "Yeah?"

"I love you."

"I love you too Rico." he added before walking out of the room to get dinner.

* * *

Ian pressed the elevator button and sighed. He couldn't believe he accused Rico about not telling him- he had jumped to conclusions and thought with bis emotions instead. Suddenly his phone vibed, pulling his cell out of his pocket, the screen lit up with a message. 

**_'Anka's Pregnant! I'm going to be a father!'_ **

Smiling he unlocked his phone to reply as the elevator pinged and doors opened. Stepping in, he pushed the button for the lobby and once the doors closed he typed. 

' _ **Congratulations. If you guys need anything let us know. Also lets get together this weekend and go out for lunch. My treat.'** _And pressed send.

* * *

_**Notes**_ : My gosh I am terrible at writing endings it was never a strong suit of mine… But I may or not have a companion story to this. Let me know if you'd like to read that. Regardless I hope you enjoyed this and once again, Happy birthday!!!!!!


End file.
